Leo's Return
by WizardingWolfbloodDemigod
Summary: The Return of Leo Valdez and Calypso to Camp Half-Blood! How will the rest of the Seven Take it? Especially Percy? Please no Hate! this is my first fan fiction! If you have any suggestions about how to make this story better please review! Also Should I add anything? Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan! I own nothing!


It had been a few months since the demigods had defeated Gaea. Camp Half-blood was being repaired, the Romans had gone back to California, and Percy had reunited with his family and new baby sister? Everything was back to normal. But the seven was still feeling down. Hazel and Frank had to go back to California with the rest of the Romans, but they still Iris Messaged every week. Piper and Jason we doing good, just crying every day because their best friend happened to be dead. Percy and Annabeth had to stay together at all times because they were still dramatized. Chiron had to bend a few rules and let them both sleep in Poseidon's cabin so they didn't have to wake everyone up every time they had a nightmare. Coach Hedge was happily calling everyone cupcake and introducing them to his new daughter, with Clarisse still on his heels. She claims it's her duty as the child's godmother.

Leo was very happy. He was dead, alive again and then he saved the girl of his dreams. Pretty awesome for Super McSizzele Man! He now was on the back of a seriously awesome dragon of his own invention with the arms of Calypso (A.K.A. Girl of his dreams) around him. Leo was also very nervous. He had no idea how long it had been since he faked his death. He knew some time had passed when he was dead, and they had to spend some time on Ogygia after a few failed flight attempts on Festus. Then they had this long flight back to Camp Half-blood. He expected a few weeks' tops. _But it might be more_ the annoying voice in his head tells him. _You know Ogygia has a way with time. It might have been YEARS or DECADES even._ Calypso's arms tightened around his stomach as if she could hear his thoughts. He turned his head to look at her and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Just a little cold"

"Well, Let me heat up for you" Leo replied smoothly concentrating on getting warmer without setting Calypso on fire.

"I see something!" Calypso Points excitedly towards a strip of land that was gradually getting closer.

"Camp Half-Blood! What a sight for sore eyes!" Leo exclaimed. Festus groaned and creaked, letting both of them know that he was excited to be home too.

It was the middle of the day, so many people would probably freak out at the site of a metal dragon, a boy they thought was dead, and a girl with the aura of a goddess. He flew in and landed swiftly in the clearing. People ran up yelling and screaming.

Then, electricity crackled around him. He slid off of festus thinking that the dragon over heated. Bad move. He was sent to his knees with a powerful bolt of lightning. He heard Calypso screaming. Then he heard the roar of the waves. He got soaked. The crowd parted, and Jason, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth were revealed, all with murderous faces. Piper stalked forward. She slapped him hard on the face.

"Nice to see you too beauty Queen! And Superman, thanks for the lightning. Waterboy, really? Oh and Wise girl?" Both Percy and Annabeth glared even harder at his use of her nickname. "thanks for not doing anything."

Annabeth joined Piper in front of him and quickly judo flipped him. Then with all of the payback done, they ran forward to smother Leo in hugs.

"Guys, Guys! I want you to meet someone. This is Calypso." Leo said.

Percy took a step back as his eyes focused on her. His eyes turned dark and clouded. He turned away angrily and stalked off. Annabeth had a look of surprise and recognition on her face. She was silent for a while then a look of realization came to her face. She walked up to Calypso and said, "A Curse! Really! You made Percy and my life so much harder when we were in Tartarus! I was so scared! We were in fricken TARTURAUS and I couldn't find my boyfriend. She ran offin search of her boyfriend. The campers, who had looked interested during Annabeth's rant had started looking bored and were walking off.

Chiron cantered up. He looked at Calypso and said,

"Tell me, do you feel any different than if you were on the Island my dear?"

"Well, I suppose I feel a little different, but I can't put my finger on how."

He turns to Leo and says,

"She isn't immortal anymore. You two can be together!"

Leo and Calypso did in fact make their workshop. Piper and Jason accepted Calypso as if she were there from the beginning. Convincing Percy and Annabeth was a little harder, but eventually she managed. Hazel was happy that Leo found Calypso again, but Frank was very confused at how _anyone_ would like Valdez. They all lived as happily as they could. But with the life of a demigod, they were kept on thir feet!

 **The End**


End file.
